


When Your Ship Comes In: Prompts

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [29]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: Newt ends up in the hospital and forgets he's married to Hermann.





	1. Meeting in the ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is injured and meets Hermann, who is in for the flu.

“What’re you in for?”

“What? I’m sorry?” Hermann turned sideways as far as his sore body would allow and cocked an eyebrow in Newton’s direction. 

“I said, handsome, what’ya in here for?” 

“I beg your pardon, that is none of your business.” 

“Fine, be a fuddy duddy.” 

“I see no reason to make small talk in a place such as this.” Hermann looked over at the scruffy man. He was dressed like a 20-year-old but clearly over 30. He was handsome, not particularly tall of stature, and holding some sort of make-shift cold pack to an unknown injury. 

“Newton Geiszler?” a nurse called from the doorway after consulting his clipboard.

“On my way,” Newt said, getting up cautiously, and then adding to Hermann, “I hope you’re still here when I get back, handsome.”

Hermann scrutinized him and did not respond. He sniffed and hunched his shoulders in an effort to stay warm even though he was wearing a green parka and a scarf. Several minutes passed and he fought the urge to fall asleep.

“Hermann Gottlieb?”

“Here,” he said, raising his hand and getting up with considerable strain, putting most of his weight on his cane. After a brief check-up he discovered he had a sinus infection and was given a good old fashioned dose of amoxicillin. He limped his way down the hall and back into the waiting room, thinking of nothing but his warm bed. 

“Hey!” Newton called as he ran after Hermann. 

“Oh you again.”

“Yup. Me again. Look, do you have a way to get home?” 

“Yes, I drove myself here.”

“Dude, you don’t look well.”

“How astute of you. I can’t imagine I would be here if I felt well.”

 “Well, I think I should drive you home.”

Hermann stopped and looked at the shorter man up and down. “Why should I trust you.”

“Cause I may have a chemical burn that missed my tattoo sleeve by a centimeter and I have been given some pain meds, but I’m much more alert and able to drive than you.”

“I suppose you do have a point. I am beginning to get rather sleepy.”

“Sweet! Let’s go.”

“You may drive my vehicle on the one condition that you do not exceed the speed limit.”

“That’s fair. I agree to the terms and conditions.”

Once they had gotten into the car, Hermann felt the strong urge to drift off. Halfway to his flat he woke with a start and said “Mr. Geiszler, your car!” 

“Oh, I can pick it up later.” 

“Ah, alright,” Hermann said, drifting off again. 

They pulled up in front of Hermann’s building but Newt didn’t want to wake the lovely man next to him just yet. He gently brushed the man’s hair off his brow. Unable to resist the urge, he stroked his brown hair.

“That’s nice,” Hermann mumbled in his sleep. 

“Maybe it’s the pain meds,” Newt said to himself, “but I think I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/176394799948/meeting-in-tha-er-au-pls).


	2. Amnesia

“He’s coming ‘round!”  


“Mr. Geiszler, can you hear me?”  


“Sup.”   


“I believe he can hear you,” Hermann dead-panned.  


“You have a mild concussion. We’re monitoring you for the time being just in case.”   


“Pst,” Newt whispered to the nurse. “Who’s the babe?”  


“I’m your husband, Newton.”  


“No waaaaaay.” 

Hermann rolled his eyes. The nurse checked Newt’s vitals and asked him a few questions. 

“Do you remember how you fell?”  


“I probably fell off the stage while I was smashing my guitar. And my husband here took me to the hospital even though we’re pretending to be dating so we can stage a break-up and I can get more publicity when I drop the hottest album of the summer.”  


“Newton, you must stop shit-posting at 2am.”  


“How did it happen? The nurse ignored Newton and asked Hermann directly.  


“I found him on the floor after he presumably slipped on some disgusting biological fluids in his poor excuse for a lab and hit his head on a nearby desk.”  


Newt touched his head where he’d been bleeding and found it was nicely bandaged. 

“He should be fine. Aside from mild amnesia his vitals are good and he seems very alert.”  


“Thank God,” Hermann said, taking Newt’s hand.  


Newton was starting to look a little forlorn. 

“So I’m not a rockstar?” he said as the nurse was shutting the door.  


“No, my darling, I’m sorry.”   


“But we’re married?  


“Yes,” was the reply.  


Newt was deep in thought. “Well, that’s pretty great.” 

“I hope I’m not too much of a disappointment.”   


“No way, you’re handsome as hell! And I think it’s coming back to me now, you’re some kind of math  _genius_  right?”  


“You’re clearly still concussed. You’d better lie down.”  


“Ok, sexy.”  


Hermann placed a kiss on his lips and sat down next to the bed.

_....Later...._  

Newton woke up, the hospital ceiling comprising most of his view. Suddenly he remembered what happened, at least partly; the slow-mo record scratch moment when he slipped on some kaiju slime and cracked his head on a desk. But he was blanking on what happened next.

“Hermann! Where’s Hermann?!” Newt was yelling loud enough for half the floor to hear him. A nurse rushed in.

“Mr. Geiszler. You’re ok. You’re alright.”

“Where’s Hermann?”

“Your husband just stepped out for a coffee; he’ll be right back.”

“Ok ok. Breathe dude,” Newt said to himself.

“Want me to go look for him?”

“No it’s ok. I’m just freakin out here. I’m fine I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Newt exhaled a couple times. “Yeah he’ll be back soon.” The nurse checked his pulse and a few seconds later Hermann came in holding a cup of coffee. 

“Newt! What on Earth’s the matter?”  


“I didn’t know where you were.” Newt sniffed. The nurse mouthed to Hermann that she would leave them alone and closed the door behind her.  


“Now, what’s all this, darling?” Hermann said, setting his coffee down and drying Newt’s eyes.   


“I was just scared. I don’t know. I thought maybe you were hurt or maybe you were mad at me or somethin’.”   


“Of course not, my dear,” Hermann said brushing the hair off Newt’s sweaty forehead. “Lie back.”  


“Kay.”  


“Would you like me to read to you?”  


“Yeah,” Newt said sheepishly.   


Hermann cracked open a National Geographic and began to read. Newt took his free hand and looked at him lovingly until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Hermann put the magazine down and picked up his coffee which was at optimal drinking temperature. He didn’t let go of Newt’s hand.


	3. Literally Bumping Into Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crowded train platform can be so romantic.

SLAM! 

“Oh…shit.” Newton whispered furiously, holding his head. He was almost flat on his back on the damp subway platform. In front of him, sprawled in the opposite direction was a thin man groping for his cane. “I am so sorry.”

“No no, neither of us were paying attention. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, dude, but I can’t find my glasses.”

“Oh, here they are,” the man said, straining to reach them and pass them to Newton. 

“Now, how bad is the damage? Oh, lightly scuffed. Are you ok? Man, we really coli- hi,” he said, finally able to focus and realizing the man he crashed into was super hot. 

“Yes, I’m alright,” 

“What’s your name?” Newton said dreamily.

“Hermann,” the man said, getting up gingerly. Newton reached out to help him up. “I really don’t need assistance.” But Newt was already holding his hand. Hermann almost pulled away but was shocked by how such a rough looking man had such a soft hand. He gripped reflexively. Just before he was going to pull away out of sheer embarrassment a crowd of people rushed down the platform, pushing Newt right into him. Hermann was pinned to the wall. 

“Hah, shit, sorry, I can’t move,” Newton said as he was continually bombarded by people pushing past. He leaned on the wall. It was almost like he was protecting Hermann. Hermann wasn’t complaining, his heart thumping with delight, his eyes looking at anything but Newton. But then something caught his eye. 

“You’ve got a bit of dirt on your face,” Hermann said, reaching up and wiping it off. Newton looked into his eyes and took his wrist. 

“Thanks,” Newt said with a kiss to the man’s palm. 

“Oh,” Hermann said. It was so soft it hurt. 

“Want to go out later?”

“I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/176416373108/literally-bumping-into-each-their-au-pls-these-r).


	4. Ghost x Living Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is a ghost.

Newt never really cared for the term “floated.” It was too watery. He preferred “wafted,” ‘cause it sounded more airy. As a scientist, he would often try to figure out what he was made of, what particles. But he often gave up. He was like light, but also like a jellyfish. 

 _“Jellyfish are cool,”_  he said out loud like a lonesome stoner. 

“What?” 

Newt realized he wasn’t alone. He hovered behind a school desk and waited. The man returned to his work at the chalkboards. It was very late. Newt thought about knocking something over. He usually did that when he wanted to scare the crap out of some delinquent students, but this was a teacher so he decided to just make a noise like clearing his throat. 

Hermann jumped, gripping his cane, dropping his chalk. “I’m sorry, I thought i was alone.”

_“Just me.”_

Hermann turned around to see a ghost. He froze. “Oh God,” Hermann said, ashen faced, rubbing his eyes.

_“Dude, it’s totally fine. I’m dead, but it’s totally cool. I’m not gonna hurt you.”_

“How, how are you, you here, ghosts are real.”

_“Rude. No, but seriously, apparently ghosts are a thing because me.”_

“This must be an elaborate prank,” Hermann said, leaning against the chalkboard trying not to faint.

_“Nope. Lab accident.”  
_

“A…a teacher, were you a teacher?”

“Yup. I taught in this classroom. The science teacher who took over bio for me was superstitious so he doesn’t teach anything in this classroom but lab and he usually has someone take over for him on lab days.”

“Mr. Choi. Oh yes, he mentioned something of the sort. I thought he was joking,” Hermann said, wiping his brow, hardly daring to breathe. 

 _“So, you come here often, Mr. Math?”_ Newt was eyeing him up and down.

“Yes,” Hermann gulped. “I work late or use the chalkboards for my own research. My flat isn’t large enough.” 

Newt wafted toward him. Hermann grew more uncomfortable. 

“What are you doing?” 

_“Coming closer.”_

“I, uh. Oh dear. I don’t. Are you? Oh.”

 _“I’m not gonna hurt you,”_  Newt said, smiling softly.

Hermann stared at his face, wrapped in his gentle glow.

“You poor man.” Hermann couldn’t stop staring, drawn to the man as if he were a bug zapper. A kind of sadness seeped into him. Newt radiated a bittersweet melancholy that was irresistible. 

_“Can I haunt you sometimes?”_

“I’m sure I would get used to it,” Hermann said with a twinkle in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the [original](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/176419460883/newmann-41-please-newt-would-be-a-ghost).


	5. Fake Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hermann pretend too well.

“Newton, we do not need to hold hands to show that we are in a relationship.”

“Yes we do! It’s gonna look weird if we don’t make a show of what a ‘happy couple’ we are!” 

“Happy couple?! We bicker like mad!” 

“And who’s fault is that, asshHeeeeyyyyy how are you?!” 

Chuck Hansen stood in the open doorway of his father’s house. “Pretty good, mate. How are you two? Come in guys.”

“We’re pretty good, ya know, being a couple an’ all.”

“‘Being a couple and all’?” Hermann whispered viciously, his eyebrow cocked. Newt couldn’t help but be a little turned on by his air of superiority. 

“Shut up, darling,” Newt said with matching sarcasm. “And ya know, you could make an effort to be nice to Chuck and act happy. 

“It’s hard to ‘act happy’, as you put it, when you’re squeezing my hand too tight.”

“Fine. I won’t grip so hard.”

“Not to mention this hideous charade of a relationship.”

“Listen, I told you, I’m NOT going to another one of these parties looking like a pathetic single idiot who can’t get a date.”

Newt got into many insufferable conversations with some of Chuck’s friends and Hermann had to play along and try not to act like Newt wasn’t embarrassing himself. And yet, Hermann felt bad for him that people didn’t appreciate his enthusiasm for science or anything else. Several drinks later, Newt was finally talking to someone by the pool who was more intellectual than the other dude bros and Hermann excused himself to use the bathroom. 

“You ok?”

“I’m fine, ah…darling.”

Newt blushed and said ok. Hermann almost smiled and then walked away, feeling somewhat bad for his ill humor. When he returned he heard Newt speaking about him and hung back to listen.

“…he’s so smart. I’m so lucky to be around him every day. I mean, poor dude has to listen to me talk about biology all day, but he’s pretty good about it.” Newt suppressed the image of Hermann throwing bits of chalk at him and continued. “And he’s really handsome too.”

“Oh yeah, totally. And it’s nice that you hold hands,” the lady said. 

“Haha, he’s not into it, but I really like being close to him.”

Hermann’s face softened. Newt sounded so genuine he couldn’t help but forget all the arguing they’d been doing lately. He listened a little longer.

“I really care about him,” Newt said truthfully, “but it’s hard for me to tell him.”

“Hey I get that. I’m like that with my girlfriend sometimes.”

“Right?! Yeah I want to tell him how much I love him but we’re usually too busy biting each other’s heads off.” Newt laughed nervously. Hermann stood behind him, his mouth gaping open a little. He cleared his throat, pretending not to have heard anything and put his arm around Newt as he sat diagonal to him. 

“Hey,” Newt said, totally stunned.

“Well,” the lady said, “I’m gonna go see where my girlfriend is at and leave you two be be all romantic by the pool. I really enjoyed talking about your research, Newt! Here’s my card.”

“Yeah you too! See you around.”

Hermann cleared his throat gently. They were both really tense. 

“Newton,” Hermann said softly, “I must admit that I heard what you said.”

“Oh, ah,” Newt started breathing heavily and played with his pinky ring. 

“I had no idea that you had feelings for me.”

“Dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to know. I thought you hated me and I figured this was the only way I could get close to you.”

“All you had to do was ask.”

Newt turned to look at him and Hermann captured his lips. 

“You don’t have to pretend,” Newt said when they parted, their lips hovering so close. 

“I’m not.”

“Wanna go make out while we dangle our feet into the pool?”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post is [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/176930595408/aaaaa-7-for-the-prompt-please-newmann).


	6. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hermann find more than shelter from the rain.

Newt shook off his black leather jacket and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He ordered his usual, of course. Why get something new when he could get what he already knew was awesome? His jacket was still dripping on the torn vinyl seat cushion when he sat down in the booth. His glasses were peppered with rain droplets. After the high-school-aged waitress took his order, he waved to Mrs. Huì and then realized he couldn’t see well. When he’d wiped his glasses on corner of his shirt that wasn’t wet he refocussed and took in the customers scattered around him. It wasn’t a buffet night so it wasn’t particularly busy. The usual small crowd of lonely people and a chattering young family in the corner. And then there was a new person. He was kitty corner from him, three tables down. Newt stared at the handsome man in the wrinkled grey suit and woolen sweater vest. He ate his sesame seed chicken as he studied him, regretting it somewhat as it contained garlic. “What if I talk to him on the way out?” But halfway through his meal, the thin man got up, took his cane, and walked out into the drizzle to his car which was parked right out front. Newt cracked open his fortune cookie and remembered reading a fortune when he was a kid. It said _“You will meet your destiny sheltered from the rain.”_ So did this one.

The next night, Newt couldn’t stay away. He ordered the Szechuan broccoli with fried rice. No sign of the slim man. As he was waiting to pay for his meal, he watched the lucky cat swing its little arm, feeling dejected. Then the bells at the top of the door rang and a man came in out of the rain. It was coming down even harder than the night before and the man was almost drenched.

“Hermann,” Mrs. Huì said, “Here’s your usual.” He took the paper bag, handed her a wad of cash and told her to keep the change. And he headed right back out into the rain. Newt put down his money too and flew out the door with a “g’night!” over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Newt called out from under his umbrella, thanking his lucky stars he was prepared for once.

Hermann turned around.

“Lemme help!”

“Alright!” Hermann called gratefully. They rushed towards each other. Both grabbed the umbrella. They locked eyes in the neon glow. Their faces shimmering with rain, eyes sparkling. “Thank you.”

Newt helped him to his car and Hermann got in, grateful to be sitting down.

“Thank you…”

“Newton! Newt!”

“…Newton. Very kind.”

“I’ll…I’lll uh…see you around.”

“Most likely.”

Newt made extra effort to look into his beautiful brown eyes again and was rewarded with a knee-weakening smile. As Hermann drove away Newt reached into his pocket and took out the worn fortune, and the new one. Both identical save for wear and tear.

It was raining again, even harder, with thunder in the distance. Newt got there earlier than usual and planned to stay late. It was worth the effort. Within five minutes of sitting down Hermann walked through the door, this time with his own umbrella. Newton practically burst with excitement and waved. Hermann walked over to him, smiling gently.

“Hello, Newton. How are you this evening?”

“Good! Did you want to sit with me? I mean, you don’t have to but…”

“I would be glad of the company.”

“Great!”

Newt didn’t remember what he ordered and he didn’t remember eating it, despite how delicious it was, because he was staring at Hermann the whole night. They both spoke of their scientific endeavors and plans for the future. They disagreed and clashed but in a way that was thrilling, often laughing it off. As the meal was coming to a close, Newt was determined to bring up another hair-brained scheme of a completely unscientific nature. They bickered about the check too, ending up agreeing to split it.

Hermann picked up the fortune cookie and broke it open.

“Ya know,” Newt said, clearing his throat. “I don’t usually take stock in these things.” It thundered outside. “But I held onto this one fortune I got as a kid.” His voice was getting more and more squeaky. “And two nights ago I got the exact fortune.”

Hermann didn’t exactly know how to respond but asked what it said. Newt produced the two fortunes from his pocket and slid them across the table.

_“You will meet your destiny sheltered from the rain.”_

Hermann stared as he crunched his and then he swallowed and whispered it softly. The thunder cracked again and he looked up at Newton. He didn’t utter a sound. Newt’s heart pounded. Hermann looked down and dug into a pocket of his loose-fitting slacks and pulled out his brown leather wallet. Opening it slowly, his fingers trembling, he took out a worn, once-crumpled fortune and handed it to Newt.

_“You will meet your destiny sheltered from the rain.”_

Newt was crying a little as he laughed. He sniffed and reached across the table, taking Hermann’s hand in his. His destiny gripped back.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/177464889368/newmann-18-waking-up-with-amnesia-au-newt-with) .


End file.
